


Deburonpa - Chiaki Nanami 2

by Yandedoki_SOX



Series: Deburonpa [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: BBW, Belly Expansion, Belly Kink, F/M, Fat - Freeform, Fat Girl, Feeding Fetish, Feeding Kink, NEET, Stuffing, Sweat, Weight Gain, fat kink, feedee, immobile, obese, ssbbw, stuffing kink, sweat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yandedoki_SOX/pseuds/Yandedoki_SOX
Summary: Aaaand here's the second half of my Chiaki story! Sorry about the wait, I hope it's worth it! All characters belong to their respective owners.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki
Series: Deburonpa [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823071
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Deburonpa - Chiaki Nanami 2

**The following is a fanfiction featuring characters from** **_Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair_ ** **! All characters depicted are 18+! Also this is part 2 go read part one to see how our heroes got stuck in this despair-filled situation! When the door of hope and despair stands before you, just uhhh break it with your fat ass bro I don’t make the rules.**

**Fetishes include: Immobility/blob, unrealistic weight gain, sweat, burps, NEET tf (is that a thing??), messy eating**

After getting stuck in the doorway to her personal cottage, I pushed Chiaki for what seemed like hours until she finally got wedged out and fell on her stomach. Guess she’s just prone to falling at this size...It wasn’t as hard to help her up, but it still took some time. By the end of it all, we were both out of breath even if I had been the only one doing any heavy physical activity.

I close the door and look around the cottage. It’s just like mine architecturally, but some personal touches made it very distinct to herself. A variety of game consoles litter the floor, both an arcade cabinet and a fridge are in the back corner, but the most impressive difference from my cottage was that her bed is huge! I didn’t even know they make ones as big as her’s. It’s like a third of the size of her room, placed right in the middle. In front of her bed is the flat screen TV everyone had in their cottage, I imagine she moved it closer so she could have an easier time playing. Only thing left to note was that it’s...really messy. Clothes and empty snack bags all over the floor basically hid the carpet, and I even had to kick some out of the way after Chiaki waddled in and flopped down on her bed.

“ _ Haaah _ ...Hajime, do you think you could...go to my fridge? All that work really made me build up an appetite.”

“S-sure.”

I waste no time grabbing her something, even if there already are tons of bags of chips cookies, and other snack foods surrounding her on the bed. How is she already hungry again? She just ate something that could probably be considered unsafe for human consumption due to all the calories. Upon opening the fridge, I noticed a large chocolate cake and one of the huge gallon jugs of sofa from the supermarket.

“Did you want anything in particular?”

Chiaki put a plump finger on one of her three chins.

“Hmmm, just the cake for now. It won’t last long...I think.”

I nod and although with great difficulty, manage to bring over her post-breakfast snack. By the time I reach her, she’s already playing some game hooked up to her TV. Guess she is still the Super High School Level Gamer, regardless of her size. I glanced up and down Chiaki’s body, seeing that breakfast clearly took a toll on her body. Her skirt was long discarded, stocking-clad thighs that are as wide as my whole body, her arms threatening to tear open her hoodie sleeves with draping fat that jiggled with each slight controller movement, and her exposed gut pressing against her bed. She knows I’m just standing here with these, right? Did she already forget?   
  
“Uhh, Chiaki?”

Without looking away from the screen, she responds.

“What’re you waiting for, Hajime? I thought you were gonna continue what you were doing this morning. I can’t exactly game and snack at the same time, so I’d really appreciate it if you could help me.”

Well, she does have a point. I don’t really have a need to be bashful after what we did at breakfast. I climb onto the plush mattress, getting up close to her. The cake was pre-cut, so feeding it to her should be an easy task. Man these slices are huge, and they’re so dense! Guess I was wrong thinking that.

“ _ Homf” _ _  
_ _  
_ Within a moment, half the slice was gone. How is she able to fit so much food in her mouth? It just doesn’t seem physically possible for how massive these slices are, they’re as big as my head!

“ _ Homf _ ”

And just like that, it’s gone. There’s some crumbs and icing left on her face, but it’s actually kinda endearing. Speaking of her face, it actually seems even flabbier than before we entered, I can already see a fourth chin. Did I just not notice it before? No, the rest of her looks a lot bigger as well. Even her belly flab that pooled onto the bed reaches further out and presses more into me.

“Hey, Hajime? What’s wrong?”

Shoot! I got too distracted thinking about her body, she seems to doubt me more now. I gotta keep up my pace with the slices. The next one came and went just as quickly as the first, and as a result, Chiaki seemingly grew right in front of me again. No, people don’t just grow like that, right? But I don’t think she can even walk at this size, so how was she doing so earlier? Having learned from my mistake from earlier, I keep the slices coming while pondering this.

“Mmf...Hajime, thanksh for hanging out with me. It’sh  _ gulp _ been kinda hard ever since I stopped being able to go outside a few weeks ago. Food just tastes too good to turn down  _ homf _ sho it’sh nice to be able to  _ gulp _ do my three favorite things. Game, eat, and hang out with you.”

What is she talking about? We were just outside earlier, right? And this is just our first time really hanging out! I mean, I’m glad she’s having a good time. But she just keeps growing bigger, her pale pink hair is longer and messier, and her skin looks ghost white pale, like she hasn’t been out in a long while. I keep having to move closer to the edge of the bed too, she’s taking up so much space!

“ _ Wheeze _ Hahjimeh, feed me two at a time, I feel really hungry.”

Now a lisp too? Just how fat is Chiaki really? Aggh, and she’s sweating like a pig, too! But the most work she’s doing is just moving her bloated thumbs to press buttons! Even so, I follow through with her request and the rich chocolatey slices of cake start to go 2 at a time. There’s almost no bed left to move over to…

“Jusht climb on top of me. Take your clothesh off though,  _ wheeze _ don’t wanna ruin those.” Chiaki suggested in a husky voice, likely due to all the chins weighing down on her throat.    
  
Well, it’s not like I really have much of a choice I suppose. I take a moment and undo my tie, shirt, and slacks before tossing them to the ground. There’s definitely a lot more wrappers on the ground than before we entered, but I stopped caring about things that seemingly change at random. I climb atop Chiaki’s mountainous expanse and see her sweat had pretty much soaked through her clothes, even the hoodie. It all looks comically small and as if she just got out of the ocean. Might be appropriate for a whale like her. Her hair grew from shoulder length to reaching all the way down to her waist, matted and covering her back. It almost serves as a sheet across her back fat, keeping my near-naked body from getting drenched. The last two slices of cake that sat in front of her went into her awaiting maw, hardly taking time to chew them. Her head is more flab than bone by this point, just what the hell was in that cake?

“ _ Urrrrp _ Mmm, that wash sho good. Thanksh Hahjimeh. You know a  _ wheeze  _ fat neet like me who hashn’t been able to waddle for months has needs.”

This whole time, she still had her eyes on the screen. What she just said was so unlike herself, but I can’t just keep questioning every weird thing that comes out of her mouth when her body keeps changing right in front of me. At least it feels really comfortable. When I pressed my face against the back of her neck fat, I could hear her breathing had worsened dramatically. Every inhale sounds like a desperate wheeze for air. She’s easily over a ton now, but she was less than half of that this morning!

_ “CRUNCH, WHEEZE, MMF, CRUNCH” _

What’s that sound? I look past Chiaki’s head and see-

Is that a pig trough, full of snacks in front of her bed? That’s where they all went? What the hell? This is beyond just being fat, this is obscene!

“Chiaki, are you okay? You sound like you’re going to pass out if you don’t slow down!”   
  
No response. She keeps digging her face deeper into the trough, but just like before with cake she actually looked kinda...cute like this. So immersed in the food that painted her face again. So large that her body was starting to overtake her bed, her eyes looked more tired than they usually do, and her messy hair had reached down to her fat-sunken ankles. The sleeves to her hoodie and shirt tear apart after being stressed by her body and weakened by all of the sweat she was giving off, and her stockings split down the middle. Even her panties tore open from her ginormous ass that could easily get stuck in a double doorway, and the clamp to her bra finally snapped. Finally free of the tight cloth prison that constrained her swelling form, Chiaki sinks her head that’s so fat it hides her neck deep into the trough. However, I notice she actually looks a little bored as she does so.

“Chiaki? What’s wrong? You can stop eating if you-”

_ “GAME OVER” _

That’s when my attention was drawn to the TV screen, and then to Chiaki’s hands. They’re so thick and pudgy that she can’t hold a controller. She can’t play games anymore, the one thing she loved the most. Did she really sacrifice gaming just to keep eating? She wouldn’t stop, even as her fat starts to drape down her bed. Every roll is softer than anything I’d ever felt, even if they were covered in her own sweat. My own body starts sinking down into hers just like her mind sinks further into gluttony, despite the problems it caused her.

Chiaki is so huge, I...I honestly can’t even recognize her at all anymore besides her hair color. Every last inch of her is drowning deeper into dimpled fat that forces her body unable to move from the sagging bed. Her hands and feet are lost in the fat of her mattress-sized limbs, sinking and disappearing from view. Free from their bra, her breasts mix in with the endless amount of folds from her stomach that pretty much swallow the bed whole beneath it. Lastly, her face is getting less and less visible because of her fat as well. It’s making her tired eyes squint and pushing her lips to constantly be pursed, which caused her earlier lisp. Still, I want her to be happy, and if this stops her from doing so, then I…

“ _ Ooom, mmmf…. _ Hahj...imeh…” A deep, weak voice called out from the trough. “Let’s  _ haaah…. _ have fun…”

Even her voice sounds so much more different...but what did she mea-woah! Did she just start rolling herself over? That shouldn’t even be possible at this size! I climb over her side and onto the vast expanse of her stomach, the bed creaking and groaning in protest. Her belly is ridden with just as many rolls as the rest of her, but man did I underestimate just how wide it is. She takes up about half the size of her cottage floor with it. Her tits just look like any other piece of flab on her, the only thing discerning them being her nipples. Warm sweat drenches all across her front, and no matter what, I just keep sinking deeper into her. It was like I was drowning in her body, but for some reason it felt comforting. Her face was covered with more crumbs from the trough, even a chip or two getting stuck between her face folds.

“I... _ haaah _ ...don’t care about anything elthe...I jutht wanna eat and  _ haaah _ keep growing for you…”

This straightforward nature is so unlike Chiaki, but my worries melted away as our skin rubbed against each other. I can feel the sea of dimples that covered her planet of a body, and I just...No! I can't take this! This overwhelming air of gluttony and complacency, she doesn’t care at all about anything else anymore. She’s my friend, I care about her, I should fix thi-

“ _ UUURRRRP _ ...c’mon...it doeshn’t matter, Hahjimeh...I’ll be okay...becaushe I  _ haaaah _ have you…”

She has me. Right...she’ll always have me. Anything she wants to do, I can just do it for her. Because, the truth is, I…

“I love you!”

No more hesitating, no more reservations, I love her and that’s what will get us through anything! Chiaki attempts a smile, even with all the fat weighing down on her face. God I love how her weight affects her body so much. And I know just what I can do to make it better. I get up off her body, wading through every pound until I come in contact with the litter-strewn floor. Wrappers attempt to slow me down as I walk over to the fridge, but I make it regardless. I was gonna get the jug that was inside of it, but something new catches my eye...is that an oil drum?

Upon further inspection, I see a hose sticking out of the top and the word “SODA” written on it in big, bold text. Well, she did have a rather big meal, so she’ll need a lot to wash it down. The hose is long enough that I’m able to extend it out and plug it into Chiaki’s mouth after walking back over to her. Soon enough, soda started coming out from the barrel, through the hose, and into her stomach.

“Mmm…”

Her eyes close as she soaks in the pleasure, and I climb her body yet again. No more holding back, from either of us! I went up one of her bed-sized legs and ended up laying in her thigh fat. What I want is the same as what she wants, to feel good regardless of whatever was in my way. It takes a considerable amount of effort but I part her legs and crawl under her hanging belly fat that went past her waist. It became heavier with every audible gulp, weighing down on my back. At least all the sweat down here makes it easy to slip by, inch by inch. I continue on until finally I’m face to crotch with her. The front of her panties had been torn open due to her massive fupa. Just one more obstacle in my way that I’ll get past like the rest! So many impossible things are already happening, so damn the rules.

I discard my boxers and let my member breathe, what little it can with how muggy the air is down here. So much has happened that I didn’t even notice my erection, is that what caused Chiaki’s mood swing? Well, it doesn’t matter now, just like anything else. Sagging fat that covers her vagina gets pushed out of the way, and I can finally see it. I can’t tell if she was already soaking wet, if all that is just sweat, or both. Such a shameless display of gluttony goads me on to thrust my cock inside her and feel her tight walls cling to me. I slam my whole body into her fat, her size is so much bigger than me that I’m like an ant compared to her!

Thrust after thrust starts to make pleasure cloud my mind, I should have done this so much sooner! I really do love her, I feel like I’ve known her for a long time with how comforting she is to be around.

“ _ WHEEZE, GULP, WHEEZE” _

Even under all of this fat, I’m still able to hear Chiaki wheeze? The poor girl is so out of shape, she’s not even moving anything now but she’s having a hard time. Only part of her that is moving is her jiggling fat, so heavy and squishy. I press my body deeper into hers, feeling myself getting lost in her heavenly folds. If this is all Chiaki wants to do now, just eat and make love, who am I to deny her that? Enabling this lazy, indulgent lifestyle is my top priority since all of our worries are taken care of on this island. Maybe I can even make her fat enough to not be able to leave, and I can stay behind and care for her every day!

_ CRASH _

What was that? No, now’s not the time to get distracted! My arms wrap around her pelvis’ bloated fat and I can feel myself getting close. Every day, just me, her, and a house full of food so I can help her look less human and more just like an amorphous blob always begging for more food.

“Chiaki, I love you. I want to spend every single day with you if this is what’s in store for us!”   
  
“Mmmfff….”

Too busy making herself grow to even respond to that? But, I know that’s just her way of showing me she loves me. Warmth fills my face as I begin to pant, and few final thrusts against her mountainous body. I can’t even tell how much bigger she is now, but the very thought of her getting bigger pushes me over the edge and I begin to cum inside her. My hot, white love fills her insides as the rest of my body tenses up and clings to Chiaki’s fupa. All I can feel is my love for her, even if she is crushing my body.

A few moments pass, and I’m breathing almost as heavy as she is. Loving her sure is hard, but worth it. After a little more time, I get up and start to crawl out from under Chiaki. I can’t wait to give her a kiss for such a good job, she deserve-ow! What the? Is this...a wall in front of me? But I’m still under Chiaki, right?

“Haahh... _ wheeze _ jimehhh...there’s no...room left...”

What did she mea-oh. That crash from earlier...must’ve been her TV getting knocked over. After climbing up against the wall and over her fat, my suspicions were confirmed: Chiaki is so fat she takes up the entire floor to her cottage. Well, not like I’m complaining. I crawl along her flabby stomach that piles up more as I reach the center of the room, then manage to find Chiaki’s face in her mess of rolls and folds. Honestly, it was a little hard to find but the tube was still near her mouth which gave it away. Chiaki looks at me and then the tube next to her face that has more fat than most people do on their body.

“Thish item...definitely  _ wheeze _ raishesh the flag~”

I crawl up next to her and give her a kiss on her dimpled, flushed cheek.

“I love you too!”

_ HOPE SHARD OBTAINED _


End file.
